Blog użytkownika:Szczerbol123/Czkawka i Astrid
1 Był zwykły dzien w Berk. Szkody spowodowane przez drago są juz naprawione , Czkawka został wodzem plemienia wandali i oczywiscie Astrid jest jego dziewczyną.Nie za długo miało odbyć się święto Snoggletog.Astrid chodziła rozwesolona bo bardzo uwielbiała to swięto.Czkawka planował , że w te święta oświadczy się jej. Snoggletog mialo się odbyc za tydzień.Czkawka poszedl do swojej mamy zapytać się jaki pierścionek zrobić dla Astrid. Cześć mamo - Czkawka O witaj synku, co cie do mnie sprowadza - Valka No wiesz mamo niewiem jaki pierścionek zrobić dla Astrid - Czkawka Hmhmhmhm już wiem zrób taki pierścionek jaki ma kolor oczu- Valka I jeszcze taki, że jak się naciśnie pzycisk z boku to będzie widać wasze zdięcie wraz ze smokami - Valka Bardzo Ci dziękuje nawet niewiesz jak mi pomogłaś - Czkawka A niema za co -Valka Ja już musze lecieć , bo Pyskacz chciał żebym mu pomukł w kuźni - Czkawka Dowidzenia synku - Valka Pa mamo -Czkawka 2 Jak juz mówiłem poszedłem do Pyskacza wchodze do kużni , a tam nikogo nie ma. Zdenerwowany wychodzę z kużni i co widze .......... Pyskacza z jakąś kobietą. Zauwarzł mnie jak wychodzę z jego domu więc mnie zawolał. Zaczołem rozmowe : Cześć pyskacz mam do ciebie sprawe - Czkawka Dobrze zaraz tam przyjde tylko chciałem ci kogoś przedctawić - Pyskacz Czkawka to jest Hilga , Hilga to jest Czkawka wódz naszego plemienia - Pyskacz Bardzo mi miło mi panią poznać - Czkawka Mi tak samo miło - Hilga Musze leciec załatwić kilka spraw wkońcu jestem tu wodzem. Wpadne do ciebie wieczorem - Czkawka Dowidzenia Czkawka - Odrzekli Pyskacz i Hilga . Dowidzenia - Czkawka 3 Jak powiedział tak zrobił przyszedł wieczorem do Pyskacza i sie pyta: Pyskacz czy niemugł byś dostarczyć mi trochę srebra na jutro popoludniu? - Czkawka Da się zrobić tylko muszę wiedzieć na co - Pyskacz No dobra powiem ci tylko masz nikomu nie wygadać jasne ?- Czkawka Dobra bede milczał jak grób - Pyskacz Chciałem zrobić pierścionek zaręczynowy dla Astrid - Czkawka Chcesz sie jej oświadczyć. Jasne , że ci przyniose na taka okazje.- Pyskacz Tylko pamietaj nikomu ani słowa.- Czkawka Dabra ja też mam do ciebie małą proźbe - Pyskacz A jaką - Czkawka Niemów nikomu , że mam dziewczyne dobrze? - Pyskacz Jasne nikomu nie powiem - Czkawka Pogadali sobie jeszcze chwile i Czkawka poszedł do domu. 4 Czkawka miał już 24 lata więc mieszkał sam w domu . Zjadl kolacje , wziol prysznic . Już miał się klaść spać aż tu nagle słychać pukanie do drzwi. Czkawka zmęczony po całym dniu ledwo podchodzi do drzwi otwiera , a w drzwiach ukazuje się Śledzik. O śledzik co cie do mnie sprowadza - Czkawka Czkawka pomuż moja sztukamięs gdzieś znikneła - Sledzik Sledzik uspokuj się zaraz coś wymyślę - Czkawka Dobrze juz mam jutro z samego rana zaczniemy jej szukać - Czkawka Czkawka ja beznie nie wytrzymam minuty a co dopiero calej nocy - Śledzik No dobrze już idę tylko się ubiorę - Czkawka Oj Czkawka dziękuję ci z calego serca - Śledzik Dobrze już nie dziękuj tylko idż po innych jezdzców i spotkamy się przy twierdzy - Czkawka Dobrze Czkawka juz idę - Śledzik 5 Śledzik pomyslał sobie , że zacznie od domu Sączysmarka bo do niego miał najblizej od Czkawki. Wiec wchodzi do domu, a tam Sączysmark w łużku z nikim innym jak Hederą Śledzik co ty tu robisz - powiedział speszony Sączysmark Chciałem tylko , że Czkawka powiedział , że spotykamy się koło twierdzy - niewiedzący co oni robia Śledzik Biegiem wyszedł z jego domy i jak najszybciej poszedł do Astrid. Wchodzi do domu a ona po prostu je kolacje. Czesć Astrid musze ci opowiedzieć pewna chistorie - Śledzik No to mów - Astrid Astrid chwyciła nagla głupawka i śmiała się chyba ze 20 minut.Oczywiscie przekazał , że mają się spodkać koło twierdzy. Następnie poszedł do Bliżniaków żeby przyszli do twierdzy . Szybko wszyscy dotarli na miejsce i rozpoczeli poszukiwania. 6 To tak podzielimy sie na grupy i niebędziemy szukać na smokach tylko pieszo - Czkawka Co nie od czego mamy smoki - Wszyscy oprucz Astrid Załuzmy , że Sztukamięs jest gdzieś w lesie , a my z góry jej nie zobaczymy - Czkawka No dobrze Czkawka niech ci będzie - odpowiedzieli To tak Ja idę z Astrid na poludnie , Bliżniaki ida na wschud , a Sączysmark ze Śledzikiem idą na zachud. No wszystko jasne to idziemy szukać - Czkawka Wszyscy wzieli sobie po pochodni. Czkawka i Astrid weszli do lasu . Idą sobie idą aż tu nagle napadają ich Berserkowie . Naszczęście Czkawka miał piekło , a Astrid swój ulubiony topór. Pokonali ich bo to chyba byla mala grubka zwiadowcza.Idą dalej i slysza jęki jakiegos smoka . Ida dalej i co widzą Sztukamies zwiazaną . Czkawka miał przy sobie mały róg wiec w niego zadoł żeby wszyscy przyszli. Po jakiś 10 minutach wszyscy się zjawili. śledzik zauważył , że to jego smok jak najszybciej do niego podbieg . Po przecinał wszystkie liny i okazalo się , że ............... Sztukamies ma poważną rane ciętą na brzuchu. Śledzik jak to zobaczył od razu się poplakał.Wszyscy probowali go pocieszać że jej nic nie będzie, że zaraz wyzdrowieje. Musimy jak najszybciej iśc do Pyskacza on najlepiej zna się na smokach - Czkawka Masz racje jak najszybciej - Śledzik Śledzik z Sączysmarkiem i Mieczykiem wzieli Sztukamięs na plecy a że była bardzo ciężka bardzo wolno im to szło. 7 W końcu doszli do Pyskacza on widział z okna że przyszli do niego ze smokiem od razu wybiegł do nich. Dzieciaki co was do mnie sprowadza - Pyskacz Pyskacz Sztukamies jest poważnie ranna - Śledzik Wepchneli ją do środka . Pyskacz obejrzał rane i mówi : Śledzik mam dla ciebie złą informacje . Sztukamięs jest bardzo ranna ma bardzo niewielką szanse na przerzycie - Pyskacz Śledzik cały we łzach mówi : A może jest jakies lekarstwo Pyskacz - Śledzik Hmhmhmhm leć do Gothi i powiedz żeby dała ci maść na bardzo poważne rany - Pyskacz Czkawka możemy polecieć na Szczerbatku on jest najszybszy - Śledzik Jasne że tak - Czkawka Czkawka przywołał Szczerbatka izaraz wzbili się w powietrze. Po 10 minutach dotarli do Gothi . Gothi blagam cię daj nam coś na bardzo poważne rany - Czkawka Gothi zaczeła pisać a Śledzik który znał jej mowe tlumaczył Nabazgrała , że niema w domu takiego lekarstwa , jednak można go zdobyć poprzez zbieranie skladników - Śledzik Gothi mów szybko jakie to składniki - Czkawka To tak , smoczymiętka , kwiat lili , jad wrzeńca i węgorz z wyspy węgorzy - Śledzik 8 Z tymi pierwszymi składnikami nie będzie problemu jednak z węgorzem będzie problem - Czkawka Bazgrze jeszcze , że żadnej innej maści nie zna na takie rany - Śledzik No to nic muszę lecieć , Śledzik ty bądz przy Sztukamies a ja zbiorę składniki - Czkawka No dobrze Czkawka - Śledzik Dziękujemy ci Gothi bardzo nam pomogłaś - Czkawka Gothi ukloniła się , a ich już nie było. Śledzik poszedł do kuzni Pyskacza żeby być przy Sztukamies , a Czkawka w tym czasie zbierał składniki. To tak : smoczy miętke już mam , kwiat lili też więc został jad wrzeńca i węgorz - Czkawka Zjadem to będzie pewien problem pomyslał Czkawka. Już wiem krzyknoł poszukam Wrzeńka - Czkawka Czkawka zaczoł latac koło moża i zacoł wołać : Wżeniek , Wżeniek , Wżeniek, ale jednak nic się nie działo. Jednak gdy Czkawka miał już leciec szukać innego wrzeńca na powieszchnie wypłynoł nie kto inny jak Wżeniek. O Wzeniek cześć jak tam - Czkawka On jednak dziwnie zamruczał . Wiesz co potrzebuje trochę twojego jadu- Czkawka Mruknoł jak by chciał powiedzieć dobrzy już go wypuszcza. Czkawka nadstawił fiolke i pochwili cała była napełniona jadem. O dzięki Wżeniek bardzo mi pomogłeś - Czkawka On jednak nic nie odpowiedział i popłynoł dalej. No dobrze brakuje mi tylko jeszcze węgorza - Powiedział Czkawka. No to co mordko lecimy - Czkawka Szczerbatek mruknoł na tak i już szybowali w powietrzu.Za jakieś 5 minut dotarli na miejsce.Wyladowali koło rzeki w której pływało najwięcej węgorzy. Czkawka juz chciał sie brać za jednego az tu nagle wyskoczyło na niego pięć węgorzy. Szczrbatek który kochał swego pana jak najszybciej plazmom odstraszył cztery węgorze , a piatego zabił żeby wziaśc dla Sztukamięs.Czkawka wzioł węgorza schował do torby i oczywiscie podziękował szczerbatkowi za to , że go uratował. 9 Jak najszybciej kazał Szczerbatkowi lecieć na Berk. Jak lecieli do domu to padal deszcz i dlatego dotarli tam trochę pózno. Sztukamięs ledwo już oddychała popatrzyła tylko na swojego pana i zmkneła oczy. Nie księżnisia nie rób mi tego - Śledzik Wtym samym czasie przyleciał Czakawka na Szczerbatku . O nie - Czkawka Szczerbatek , który wiedział o co chodzi podszedł do Sztukamies powąchał ją i pomyślał sobie że jego ślina przecież ulecza rany. Szczerbatek ryknoł na swojego pane rzeby podszedł pod niego i Sztukamies. Czkawka przypomniał sobie jak ślina Szczerbatka wyleczyła sączysmarka , więc wzioł miske kazał Szczerbatkowi do niej napluć i zaczoł smarować Sztukamięs. Śledzik nie wieżył , że uda się ją uratować ale jak zobaczył że zaczyna oddychać po prostu płakał ze szczęścia.Sztukamięs otworzyła swoje oczy Czkawka wzioł maść którą zrobiła Gothi i posmarował ją Sztukamięs.Następnego dnia wszystko wróciło do normy 10 Za 5 dni miało się odbyć Snoggletog a Czkawka nie miał jeszcze pierscionka dla Astrid. Czkawka miał dzięń wolny od wodzowania więc poszedł do kuźni . Pyskacz masz to oco cię prosiłem - Czkawka Tak , Tak juz ci daje - Pyskacz A właśnie juz bym zapomniał nie maż trochę niebieskiego granitu - Czkawka Gdzies go miałem wiesz co poszukam i do wieczora znajde - Pyskacz Dobra zostało jeszcze 5 dni - Czkawka Dobra ja już zaczne szukac a ty tu zacznij robić sobie ten pierscionek bo nie zdążysz - Pyskacz To tak na początku zabierzemy się za podstawe i mechanizm - Czkawka Czkawce zajoło to cały wieczur ale się opłacało . Następnego dnia z samego rana zabrał się do pracy. Pyskacz znalazł dla niego granit. Dzisiaj zajmiemy cie kułeczkiem na palec i nalozeniem granitu - Czkawka Męczył się z tym do 01.00 w nocy ale wreszcie skończył zamknoł pierscionek w pięknym czerwonym pudełeczku ischował u siebie w domu. Do snoggletog zostały 3 dni więc Valka i Astrid wzieły się do przygotowania do mu i potraw .Czkawka miał dużo roboty ponieważ trzeba było śćąć choinke na główny plac . Ta choinka miała być największa , najbardziej oświetlona i najbardziej ozdobiona.Jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy smoki podczas snoggletog odlatują zeby złożyć jaja. 11 Snoggletog miało się odbyć dzisiaj.Jest sześć dradycyjnych potraw tego święta : Sałatka z warzyw , ryba w galaretce, napuj jaknog,placek z jagodami , zupa rybna i zupa warzywna. Czkawka bardzo sie denerwował bo nie wiedział czy Astrid przyjmie jego oświadczyny.Czkawka martwił się też z innego powodu bo jak co roku w snoggletog smoki opuszczają Berk .Nadeszło popołudnie smoki własie o tej porze opuszczją Berk.Wszyscy przygotowali się na odlot i jak wcześniej przewidzieli smoki przygotowały się do lotu. Astrid , Czkawka , Mieczyk, Szpadka , Śledzik i Sączysmark już pożegnali swoje smoki i mówili żeby leciały ale one zrobiły cos innego zostaly przy nich na święta.Wszyscy uradowani , że smoki zostają z nimi. Rozeszli się do domów. Czkawka oczywiscie zaprosił Astrid na kolacje do swojej mamy.Valka zaprosiła jeszcze Pyskacza , on oznajmil , że nie przyjdzie sam. Nastał wieczur Czkawka z Astrid już pukaja do domu Valki . O witajcie dzieci zaprosiłam jeszcze pyskacza ale jeszcze go niema - Valka Wiesz co mamo polece po niego - Czkawka Dobrze synku leć - Valka Gdy Czkawka był juz w połowie drogi zauwarzył jak Pyskacz i Hilga idą do domu jego mamy . Pyskacz czemu nie wziołeś Marudy przecież wiem , że została - Czkawka A woleliś my sie przejść - Pyskacz Wskakujcie podrzuce was - Czkawka Dobrze - Pyskacz Wsiedli na Szczerbatka i pod domem byli za 2 minuty. Zapukali do drzwi i Valka otworzyła . Witaj Pyskacz - Valka Witaj Valka - Pyskacz Weszli do domu i wszyscy zasiedli do stołu . Przepraszam chciałem wam kogoś przedstawić - Pyskacz To jest Hilga moja dziewczyna - Pyskacz Miło mi was poznać - Hilga Nam terz jest bardzo miło - Odpowiedzieli chórem 12 Gdy Pyskacz juz przedstawił Hilge wszyscy zasiedli do stołu.Joko pierwsze danie była zypa rybna , następnie podano rybe w galarecie którą Czkawka dał Szczerbatkowi bo mu nie smakowała, następnie podano zupe warzywna oczywiscie wszyscy do tego pili napuj jaknog pozupie była chwila odpoczynku od jedzenia. Jak mineła chwila podano sałatke z warzyw i na końcu placek z jagodami.Gdy jusz wszyscy zjedli przyszedł czas na oświadczyny Czkawki.Czkawka wstal i powiedział : Prosze wszystkich o uwage - Czkawka U klenknol przed Astrid i zaczoł mowić : Astrid Hofferson czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Wyjdziesz za mnie - Czkawka Oczywiście , że tak - Astrid Czkawka Uradowany wstał i pocałował Astrid .Valka i Hilga zaczeły płakać , a Pyskacz wstal klepnoł Czkawke w plecy i zaczoł mu gratulować . Po zaręczynach przyszla kolej na prezenty.Czkawka dostał od Astrid hełm i miecz , a od Valki naramienniki. Valka dostała od Czkawki Nową piękną suknie od Astrid obraz przedstawiający Czkawke ją i Stoika , a od pyskacza piekną branzoletke . Pyskacz dostał od Czkawki topór z gronkielowego żelaza, od astrid tarcze wkręcaną do protezy , a od Valki nową kamizelke ze skóry jaka. Hilga dostała od Pyskacza piekny naszyjnik ze złota , który mial serduszko na środku.Wszyscy bardzo sie cieszyli ze swoich prezentów . Wszyscy jeszcze raz zasiedli do stołu żeby sobie jeszcze chwile porozmawiać. Gdy jusz skonczyli pożegnali się z Valką i rozeszli sie do swoich domów. 13 Minoł już tydzien od snoggletog i właśnie w tym dniu Valka chciała ogłosić całej wiosce że jej syn się żeni. Wywiesiła na twierdzy ogłoszenie że dziś wieczorem jest zebranie.W wiosce nic się nie działo . Nadszedł Wieczur i wszyscy sie zebrali w twierdzy.Valka wyszła na środek i zaczeła mówić: Dziękuje wszystkim za przybycie - Valka Chcialam wam ogłosić pewną ważną żecz - Valka Mój syn się żeni - Valka Wszyscy zaczeli bić brawa i wtedy do Valki dołączyli Czkawka i Astrid. Niektórzy zaczeli krzyczeć : Kiedy ślub - głos 1 Właśnie - głos 2 Ślub odbędzie się za dwa tygodnie - Czkawka i Astrid. Trzeba się brać za przygotowania twierdzy - głos 3 Dobrze - Astrid i Valka Możecie się już rozejść koniec zebrania - Czkawka Wszyscy zaczeli bić brawo i wyszli z twierdzy. Już się nie moge doczekać ślubu - Astrid Ja też - Czkawka Pocałowali sie i poszli do swoich domów . 14 Pierwszytydzień przed ślubem minoł dość spokojnie , ale za to drugi nie był zbyt przyjemny. Astrid musiała sobie wybrac sukienke a miała do wyboru w ksztalcie lili albo piwoni , ktorą nie dawno przywiózł Johan Kupczy.Czkawka za to musiał sobie wybrać miecz było to mieczy : z gronkielowego żelaca , z kamienia i z granitu ale poza tym też musiał sobie wybrać pas . Pasy były tylko dwa zielony ze złota klamrą albo brazowy z niebieską klamrą . Cały czas Czkawka i Astrid musieli odpowiadać na głupie pytania . w koncy Astrid sie w kurzyła i pobiegła do swoiego domu a Czkawka wyszedł z twierdzy i udał sie do Astrid.Zapukał do drzwi . Kto tam - Astrid To ja Czkawka - Czkawka Dobrze już ci owieram - Astrid Co tam u ciebie - Czkawka A nic ciekawego - Astrid Tak samo jak u mnie - Czkawka A właśnie Astrid mógł bym przenocować u ciebie - Czkawka Dzięki pewnie moja matka dekoruje mi dom i zaraz jak wróce zaczna się pytania : jak ci poszło , jaki wybrałeś miecz jaki pas - Czkawka Było juz dość póżno więc poszli spać . Czkawka spał na dole na kanapie a Astrid na górze. Konkurs na dedyk kto odgadnie jki miecz , pas wybierze Czkawka albo jaka sukienke wybierze Astrid dostanie dedyk . Odpowiedzi przyjmuje do jutrzejszego popołudnia. 15 Dedyk dla Pola1301 za odgadnięcie wszystkich odpowiedzi . Gratuluje. ''' Do ślubu Czkawki i Astrid zostały trzy dni. Czkawka wybrałsobie miecz z gronkielowego żelaza i zielony pas ze złotą klamrą . Astrid wybrała sobie sukienke w ksztalcie lili. Przygotowania szły pełna parą. Astrid czkawka zaprosili na ślub całą wioske i swoich sprzymierzeńców . Twierdza była cała udekorowana kwiatami i innymi ozdobami. Nadszedł ten dzień , dzień ślubu. Astrid bardzo się denerwowała no tak samo jak czkawka . Godzine przed ślubem do Astrid przyszła Hedera. Jak się czujesz - Hedera Jestem bardzo zdenerwowana ślubem - Astrid Niema sie czego bać - Hedera Pokazać ci moja suknie ślubną - Astrid No pewnie - Hedera Poczekaj tulko ja założe - Astrid Po krótkiej chwili astrid juz była ubrana . O jaka piekna suknia - Hedera No wiem - Astrid Kto ci ją szył - Hedera Mama Czkawki Valka- Astrid Jak będę mieć ślup też ją poprosze żeby mi uszyła - Hedera Napewno sie zgodzi - Astrid Plotkowały chwile bo przecież za 10 minut miał się odbyć ślub. Mineło 10 minut i rozległ sie dzwon zapowiadający rozpoczecie ceremonni. Czkawka stał przed ołtarzem i czekał na wprowadzenie Astrid. Nagle drzwi sie otworzyły i z nich wyszła piękna dziewczyna ubrana w śnieżno białą suknie. Do ołtarza podszedl Pyskacz bo on udzielał ślubów . Po krótkiej ale szczerej przysiedze pwiedział : Mozesz pocałować panne młodą - Pyskacz Czkawka odwinol welon z jej twarzy i pocałowal ją . Pocałunek stawał sie coraz bardziej namietny , i tak całowali się az brakło im powietrza. Wszyscy podchodzili mloej pary z gratulacjami . Zaczeła grac muzyka Czkawka i Astrid zaczeli wirować po parkiecie zreszta tak jak inni. Zabawa trwała aż do rana . Pewnie sie zdziwicie ale blizniaki nic nie porozwalały i zachowywaly się kulturalnie. 16 Minoł dokładnie miesiąc od ślubu Czkawki i Astrid .I własnie tego dnia Astrid zauważyła że nie mieści się w swoje ubrania i jak chciała zejść na dół po schodach zaczoł ja bardzo boleć brzuch . Zaniepokojona poszła do Gothi ale musiała iśc z Pyskaczem bo on rozumie mowe Gothi. Gothi zbadała ja i zaczeła cos pisać. Pyskacz szybko tłumacz bo zaraz chyba coś rozwale z nerwów - Astrid Do bra uspokuj sie już tłumacze - Pyskacz Astrid mam dla ciebie bardzo dobrą wiadomośc - Pyskacz No mówże - Astrid Astrid ty jestes w ciaży - Pyskacz Co - Astrid Astrid zemdlała . Po 15 minutach się obudziła . Pyskacz śniło mi się że jestem w ciąży - Astrid Astrid to nie sen - Pyskacz Astrid zaczeła strasznie płakać . Pewnie Czkawka mnie zostawi , pewnie nie chciał mieć dziecka- Astrid Astrid uspokuj się Czkawka na pewno się ucieszy - Pyskacz Tak myslisz - Astrid. Ja tak nie mysle ja to wiem - Pyskacz Astrid przestala płakać i poszla do domu. Nastał wieczur Czkawka zmęczony po całym dniu przyszedł do domu . Astrid pomyślała że powie mu ze jest w ciazy po kolacji poniewaz wczasie jedzenia mógł by on się zakrztusić z wrażenia.Przyszedł ten czas wiec Astrid zaczeła rozmowe: Ckawka chciałam ci coś powiedzieć - Astrid Słucham kochanie - Czkawka Czkawka no bo wież no jestem w ciąży - Astrid O bogowie będe oj cem hura - Czkawka To ty nie jesteś wściekły - Astrid że zostane ojcem nigdy -Czkwka Czkawka wzioł ja na rence i zaniuzł na góre . Wzieli razem prysznic i zasneli wtuleni w siebie.Na ich nieszczeście albo szczeście cała rozmowę słyszała Valka. Samego rana gdy Czkawka i Astrid wyszli z domu od razu zaczełu się gradulacje. Kto wam o tym powieciał krzyknoł czkawka Ja - odpowiedziała Valka Słyszałam wasza wczorajszą rozmowe i musiałam powiedzieć a po zatym nigdy nie umiałam czymać jezyka za zębami . Mijały dni jedni mówili że to będzie chłopczyk drudzy że dziewczynka a niektóży że bliźniaki. '''Konkurs na dedyk . Kto zgadnie jakie albo ile dzieci się urodzi dostanie dedyk . odpowiedzi pżyjmuje do jutrzejszego wieczoru ! '17' Dedyk dla Darcia 123. ''' Minęło 9 miesięcy i właśnie w tym dniu Astrid zaczęła rodzic. Czkawka zaczynam rodzic . Leć po Gothi i po Valke - Astrid Czkawka zawołał jak najszybciej Szczerbatka , ale gdy tylko wzbili się w powietrze zauważyli statki Dagura . Pyskacz , Pyskacz - Czkawka Co Czkawka - Pyskacz Trąb na alarm Dagur sie zbliża - Czkawka Pyskacz zatrąbił i za chwile każdy wiking był gotowy do walki. Czkawka przyprowadził Gothi i Valke i ruszył walczyć. Gdy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz usłyszał trąby , które oznaczały przybycie wroga . Nastawił Szczerbatkowi ogon na automatyczny i ruszył do walki na lądzie. Dagur wygrywał ale gdy do walki dołączyły się smoki ludzie Czkawki mieli przewagę. Gdy Dagur zaczoł przegrywać podszedł do Czkawki i go zaatakował . Twój tatuś nie żyje , a ty nie masz ze mną szans - Dagur Nie jestem tego taki pewien Czkawka Walczyli jeszcze kilka minut i po chwili walka sie zakończyła . Dagur bez życia leżał na ziemi z przebitym sercem , a Czkawka z małą raną na piersi. W tym czasie Astrid urodziła bliźniaki . Wracając do Czkawki . Czkawka już się podnosił podpierając się na mieczu wtedy ktoś go kopnął i znowu padł na ziemie. Nagle przed sobą zobaczył Sączysmarka . Czkawkuś pamiętasz jak sie pokłóciliśmy kto będzie wodzem - Sączysmark Tak pamiętam - Czkawka Mówiłeś że ty nim będziesz - Sączysmark Tak i nim jestem - Czkawka Nie ja już nim jestem - Saczysmark Wypowiedział te słowa i wbił mu miecz w brzuch. Sączysmark wyjął miecz i uciekł. Śledzik który szukał jeszcze niedobitków nagle zauważył Czkawke . Czkawka co ci jest - Śledzik On chciał coś powiedzieć ale nagle zemdlał. Śledzik wziął go na ręce i jak najszybciej zaprowadził go do domu. W domu była Astrid z Valka . Gdy tylko Astrid zobaczyła Czkawke od razu zemdlała Po chwili sie obudziła i pobiegła do pokoju zobaczyć co Czkawką . Czkawka nie zostawiaj mnie mamy piękne zdrowe bliźniaki -Astrid Nikt cie nie zostawi - Czkawka Czkawka - Astrid Od razu go pocałowała . Astrid naucz naszego syna i naszą curke dobrej obrony i stylu walki i jeszcze... '''Konkurs na dedyk . Jaką prośbę będzie miał Czkawka do Astrid związku z swoimi dziećmi. 18 cz 2 Dedyk dla Czkawka - Astrid. Naucz nasze dzieci latać na smokach i daj nam imiona po nas - Czkawka Dobrze Czkawka - Astrid Żegnaj - Czkawka I w tej samej chwili do domu wleciał Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek - Astrid Przytuliła sie do niego . Smok który właśnie teraz zorjętował sie , że Czkawka nie żyje podszedł do niego i powąchał go . Ryknął na Astrid . Ta podeszła i patrzyła jak Szczerbatek próbuje ściągnąć Czkawce zbroje . Astrid dopiero w tedy sobie przypomniała że jego ślina jest uleczalna. Więc ściągnęli mu zbroje i Astrid posmarowała mu ranę śliną mordki. Czkawka zaczął ciężko oddychać ale zaczął . Astrid ruszyła na dół gdzie była Valka i Gothi które razem płakały . Gothi choć szybko , a ty Valka leć po Pyskacza - Astrid Gothi i Astrid weszły na górę i zobaczyły Czkawke , który głaszcze Szczerbatka. Gothi podeszła do niego zbadała go i zaczęła coś coś pisać lecz Astrid nie mogła odczytać jej pisma. Za jakieś 5 minut do domu wszedł Pyskacz z Valką . Weszli jak najprędzej na górę . Valka jak zobaczyła że jej syn żyje zemdlała. Po chwili się obudziła i od razu się przytuliła do Czkawki . Gothi zaczęła coś pisać. Pyskacz zaczął tłumaczyć: Bazgrze , że trzeba tu tą samą maść na poważne rany - Pyskacz Chodzi o tą samą maść co potrzebowała Sztukamięs - Astrid Tak chodzi o tą samą - Pyskacz Mówi jeszcze że ma tą maść w swoim domu- Pyskacz Astrid ty weź Szczerbatka i leć jak najszybciej po maść - Valka Dobrze , Szczerbatek choć - Astrid Bardzo szybko wyszli i udali sie do domu Gothi. Astrid szukała tej maści dość długo ponieważ była gdzieś zagrzebana w szawce . Gdy już znalazła wybiegła od Gothi i ruszyła z wielką prędkością do Czkawki. Gdy już dotarła weszła do domu i udała sie do góry . Posmarowała nią ranę a gdy już skończyła Czkawka stracił przytomność . Niewiem czy nie zawiesić tego bloga . Nawet nie wiem czy ktoś go wogule czyta.''' '''Ogłaszam że od dzisiaj ten blog jest zawieszony do odwołania! '19' Za sprawą pewnego użytkownika wiki to będzie ostatni next . Czkawka pewnie nie uwirzycie zapadł w długą śpinczke. Spał ponat poltora miesiaca . Ale ten dzień musiał być inny. Ojciec dwójki dzieci i mąż Astrid obudził się . Siedział przy nim akurat Astri i Szczerbatek . Otworzył oczy. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie chwile pdzed i po wojnie. Astrid przytuliła go od razu. Dobrze że żyjesz - Astrid Gdzie są nasze dzieci - Czkawka W pkoju - Astrid Ile spałem - Czkawka Bardzo długo - Astrid Ile - Czkawka Dokładnie dzisiaj mija półtora miesiąca - Astrid Do kupa czasu - Czkawka Szczerbatek a ty się nie przywitasz - Astrid Smok zaczął lizać swojego pana po twarzy. Wielke dzięki Astrid - Czkawka Mamo z kim lozmawiasz - Mała Astrid Wlaśnie - Mały Czkawka Wasz tata się obódził - Astrid Minął tydzień. O przebódzeniu Czkawki wiedziała tylko Valka , Astrid , Pyskacz , dzieci i Szczerbatek . Gdy Czkawka był na siłach walczyć udał się do ludzi z ukochanej osady. Gdy tylko Czkawka wyszedł na dwór wszyscy ludzie zbiegli się w okół niego . Aż w końcu wyszedł Sączysmark , który zastępowal Czkawke gdy ten byl w śpiączce. Musze wam coś oznajmić - Czkawka Co takiego - Glos1 To przez Sączysmarka byłem nieprzytomny przez półtora miesiąca. On mnie dobił. Ja jednak przeżyłem - Czkawka To kłamstwo - Sączysmark Stawaj do walki - Czkawka Czkawka wygrał tą walke . Wygnał Sączysmarka. Minęło dużo czasu o Saczysmarku ślad zaginął , a Czkawka i jego rodzina żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone